


Trip to the Woods

by samanthawithlute



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chicago, Gen, Surprise Cameo, birthday gift, deep dish pizza, drive, dumb, outdoors, state park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Johnny takes a drive to the Wisconsin forests, with two deep dish pizzas. Who, or what could he be meeting?





	Trip to the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seenstealers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenstealers/gifts).



> this is an extremely dumb one-shot that I wrote because its funny and also because I thought user @mxxshx would like this. this is actually her birthday gift! she's a really great and funny and kind person and she writes a really great Stray Kids Harry Potter au.
> 
> dont take this too seriously, I didn't I just thought the idea would be funny

The city diffused into green behind Johnny. It was his monthly trip out to the Wisconsin greens. He loved these trips, just escaping into the wild. Leaving behind the noise of the city. But he had to make one last stop before he immersed himself into nature. 

He stopped at a restaurant, The Red Barn. One of the last outposts before a long road with few structures. 

“Hey Sal!”

“Hey Johnny, how you doing?”

“Good good, you’ve been well too?”

“Of course, of course. You looking for the usual, two pies?”

“You know me.”

Johnny took the two deep-dish pizzas, one pepperoni and one vegetarian, and went back to his car. 

It had become so routine to go here it felt like muscle memory, walking in, having the same conversation, getting the food and going back on the road. 

He set is phone for the state park he was heading towards and zoomed. Sometimes it was nice to watch the scenery, stop every once-in-a-while. But today Johnny wants to go fast. It was a different kind of beauty to see everything in a blur, moving out of the way before you could even focus on it. 

Johnny spotted the sign to the park and turned into it. The area of course was familiar. He’d been here many times. He drove to the parking lot and got his pies. 

The park was not well known, and Johnny walked to their most worn path. There was no one around, probably not for miles. Still, to be safe he walked pretty far onto the path, and then went even more off of the path, to avoid anyone finding him. 

He had arrived earlier than he was supposed to. The pizzas were getting colder and colder. Johnny was getting hungrier and hungrier. He felt bas as he began to eat some of his pizza before it got too cold.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he arrives.

“Hey, you got here early.”

“Drove a little faster.”“You got the pies?”

“Yeah, they might be a bit cold, sorry.”

“It’s okay, nice to eat something that isn’t berries or squirrels every once in a while.”

“That sounds gross.”  
“You know, the right part of the squirrel, it can taste amazing.”  
“You know Jaehyun, ever since you became a Bigfoot I find it hard to relate to you.”  
“Johnny, ever since I became a Bigfoot I find it hard to relate to you!”


End file.
